Miscellaneous Roles
Miscellaneous roles were secondary roles of arbitrary purpose and significance. Miscellaneous roles made their first appearance in Alpha 1.2, and were added to and subtracted from since until their eventual removal as of Release 2.0. List of miscellaneous roles role_inv1.png|01 role_habbo.png|02 role_bot.png|03 role_regent.png|04 role_mod.png|05 role_sanction.png|06 role_inv2.png|07 role_special1.png|08 role_special2.png|09 role_special3.png|10 role_special4.png|11 role_play.png|12 role_mc.gif|13 role_ticket.png|14 role_httyd.png|15 *'01 - Invitation to a formal hearing' The Invitation to a formal hearing role was added in Alpha 1.2 for the purpose of briefly allowing an individual access to the Throne Room's voice channel. The role was removed in Release 2.0. *'02 - Habbo Hotel' The Habbo Hotel role was added at an unknown date probably between Alpha 1.2 and Beta 1.0. The purpose of the role was to denote which members possessed a Habbo Hotel account. The role was removed in Release 2.0. *'03 - Butler' The Butler role was added in Beta 1.0 exclusively for the Zira bot, nicknamed Geoffrey. The role was functionally identical to that of the role of King/Queen, the only difference between the two roles being the name, colour, and badge. The role was removed in Release 2.0. *'04 - Regent' The Regent role was added in Beta 1.0 alongside the Butler role. A Regent was to be the highest ranking and/or most trusted individual in the High Court, and would be in charge of looking after and moderating the server and its members in the same way as a King/Queen during the King/Queen's absence. The role was removed in Release 2.0. *'05 - Parliament of the High Court' The Parliament of the High Court role was added in Beta 1.0, and was to be bestowed upon a member of the High Court chosen to also be a member of the Parliament of the High Court. These members would have acted as full-time server moderators. The role was removed in Release 1.7. *'06 - Serf' The Serf role was added in Beta 1.3. A member of the Parliament of the High Court could sanction another member if their wrongdoing was sufficently sizable - the Serf role was a temporary role that restricted access to a lot of the server, thus acting as a period of detention for the applicable member. The role was removed in Release 1.7. *'07 - Invitation to a parliamentary hearing' Functioning similarly to the Invitation to a formal hearing role, this role was added in Beta 1.3 and would have allowed a member temporary access to the Court of Law's voice channel. The role was removed in Release 1.7. *'08 - Sultana' A unique role added in Beta 1.3 and given to a specific member of the High Court. The role was removed in Release 1.7. *'09 - Gentlelady' A unique role added in Beta 1.3.1 and given to a specific member of the High Court. The role was removed in Release 1.7. *'10 - Phoenix' A unique role added in Beta 1.3.2 and given to a specific member of the High Court. The role was removed in Release 1.7. *'11 - Bot Unusual' A unique role added in Release 1.0 Pre-Release 1 and given to a specific member of the High Court. The role was removed in Release 1.7. *'12 - Member of Roleplay' The Member of Roleplay role was introduced in Release 1.0 Pre-Release 3 for members to register their interest for a dedicated High Court roleplay server. The role was removed in Release 1.0 as the roleplay project was abandoned. *'13 - Minecraft' The Minecraft role was added in Release 1.3. Functioning identically to the Habbo Hotel role, its purpose was to denote which members were, or had previously been, active on any one of the High Court's Minecraft servers. The role was removed in Release 2.0. *'14 - Ticket' The Ticket role was added in Release 1.10 and allowed an individual access to the Gallery. The role was removed in Release 2.0. *'15 - HTTYD' The HTTYD role was added in Release 1.10. Similarly to the Minecraft role, the HTTYD role denoted a member's interest in the How to Train Your Dragon franchise, and allowed a member access to the dedicated HTTYD channel. The role was removed in Release 2.0. Trivia *In Release 1.0 Pre-Release 4, a satirical miscellaneous role was added called "I was a nose to the left :(". This was in reference to the requirement to react to a message in the Welcome channel to confirm that one had read and acknowledged the rules found in the channel - reacting with an eye emoji would unlock the server, whereas reacting with a nose emoji would do seemingly nothing as it gave you the role. It was eventually removed in Release 1.7 with no badge having been created for it. *In order to tease Kelly, a former member of the High Court and Habbo Hotel user by the username of KellyClarksS0n, a satirical miscellaneous role was created exclusively for her in Release 1.4.1 called "QUEN OF HIGH CORT". In Release 1.6.1, this role was renamed to "PRINCES OF HIGH CORT" and changed from a white colour to a bright pink colour. The satirical effect having worn off, the role was removed later the same day in Release 1.6.2. No badge was ever created for the role. Category:Server Category:History Category:Roles